A variety of security devices are currently available or have been proposed to ward off human or animal attackers, such as muggers, dogs, and the like. These include a variety of hand-held pepper spray or Mace devices, and such sprays contained within and/or disguised by other equipment, such as training weights, batons, flashlights, and pagers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,119 (training weights plus self-defense spray); 5,373,427 (flashlight plus self defense spray); 5,405,134 (baton handle for self-defense spray attachable to a flashlight); 5,086,377 (baton with spray canister); and 5,429,301 (self-defense spray disguised as a pager). No self-defense sprays are shown with canes, crutches or walkers. Other types of devices include sonic alarms and Taser-type devices which immobilize an attacker with high voltage electricity.
In addition, canes, crutches and walkers have been adapted for a variety of safety and aid devices, such as alarms and lights, including U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,800 (cane with a trigger actuated claw); 5,197,501 and 4,583,080 (canes with a light and sonic alarm); and 5,339,853 (walker plus light).
There is a particular need for a simple and effective device for older and infirm people who rely on some sort of walking assist device, such as a cane, walker, or the like. Such devices need to be lightweight, simple and easy to manipulate, especially for people who may be older or have arthritis, or are unsteady on their feet. In addition, it is important that delivery of the pepper spray be easily directable, and deliverable at some distance from the user so that they are not themselves incapacitated by the spray.